


Gladiators & Warriors

by DarkAlpha67



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Death of Animals, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mention of torture, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Slightly Forced Sexual Intercourse, graphic description of violence, mention of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Caroline and Bonnie are forced to fight, with the fate of life as a slave or death, if they were to lose.Forced into an unforeseen circumstance, they now not only had to fight for themselves but for the lives of two men that came into their lives unexpectedly.*A Gladiator themed Bamon and Steroline AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Vampire Diaries story.
> 
> A first wrote this using different characters so their personalities might be different. So, please forgive me for any mistakes.

They were the best.

They knew and everyone in the Arena knew it too.

Bonnie and Caroline may have been females and smaller in stature than half the other female fighters but, that was what made them the best.

The Master, a surly man that went by the name Mikael, was the one who had control over the fighters. He found them deep in the woods at the age of 13, lost and with no place to go.

Bonnie and Caroline were taken in for one reason and one reason only, to be one of the many female slaves Mikael captured to serve as entertainment for his fighters but when Caroline took down one of his guards that had stroked her cheek provocatively, The Master changed his mind.

They became Fighters. A similar prison sentence, only with a different title.

Five years passed.

Fighting and winning every match they were placed in, The Master used everything he could and found joy in watching the small, young girls try with every fiber in their body to come out victorious.

And they did.

Caroline used her speed and strength to her advantage while Bonnie used her agility and her flexibility to get out of any hold and take down any man or woman, no matter the size.

“We need to keep going. No matter the pain, we push through. We will get through this.” Bonnie would tell Caroline after they had won a fight and they laid beaten and bruised in their small cells.

Once, The Master tried to pin them against one another but Bonnie had gotten right in his face and told him he should rather kill them both because they were not going to fight one another.

Both Caroline and Bonnie were whipped that day.

By the age of 16, the girls where the best female fighters. They had mastered everything from combat, to sword fighting, to spears.

They were put against everything, from large, bulked up men that towered over them to wild animals that worked on instinct and were feasting for a meal.

Their bodies are covered in scars, varying form whip lashes to small tiny cuts.

Bonnie’s body were covered in more cuts that Caroline’s. Scars that came as a form of punishment when one of the fighter’s tried to force himself one her and she repaid him by snapping his neck.

When The Master found out, he punished her by cutting every inch of her once flawless skin. He took his time and Bonnie will always remember the look of pure enjoy his cold blue eyes.

“Now, you’re beauty will not be so alluring.” He had whispered into her ear as she hanged from her ceiling chains, half conscious.

Caroline’s back was made of torn and healed skin, a constant reminder of her first punishment after she failed to kill a tiger and merely knocked in unconscious.

She got 50 whips to her back.

Neither made the same mistakes again.

Bonnie and Caroline kept mostly to themselves. The Master allowed them to share a cell, wanting his young and promising fighters to not aggravate the other fighters.

The other fighters called themselves Gladiator’s.

Bonnie and Caroline called themselves Warriors.

When isolation became too much for them, Bonnie would slide into bed with Caroline and whisper to her.

“We’re family, Care. They cannot take that away from us.”

Though they were the best female fighters, they shared that title with two other fighters.

The two men were family by blood, brothers who came two years after Bonnie and Caroline.

_Damon and Stefan._

Cocky and crowd pleasers, Damon and Stefan were loved by everyone. Their charisma and charm, allowed them to interact with every fighter.

When they would eat in the Mess Hall, Bonnie and Caroline would sit on the cold floor, far in the corner and away from everyone else, listening to the other fighters as they spoke to one another loudly.

However, the most noise came from the largest table where Damon and Stefan usually congregated.

“Neanderthals.” Bonnie whispered under her breathe.

Caroline glanced over the table before she looked back at Bonnie and then she shrugged with a small smile. “They are quite attractive.”

Bonnie glared at her. “Careful, Caroline. We are survivors. Don’t let your heart lead your head.”

When Bonnie looked away and continued to eat her stale food, Caroline glanced over to the table once more only this time he looked up, his soft brown eyes boring into hers and she couldn’t help but blush when he grinned at her.

She turned to Bonnie to see if she noticed and then looked down at her food, ignoring the way her stomach turned in an unfamiliar way.

One night, guards came bursting into their cell, dragging them out of bed and into the cold night. The freezing temperature bit at their bare shoulders but they were used to it. After wearing the same type of drapes that exposed too much skin for the girls liking, they grew accustom to the cold weather of Athens.

As they get dragged by the guards, Bonnie ignored the looks she got from the men guarding The Masters’ Castle.

Bonnie and Caroline were well aware of their beauty. While Caroline had beautiful porcelain skin, with delicate features that was framed with sun-kissed yellow hair that brought out her beautiful sky blue eyes, Bonnie was the opposite.

She had olive green eyes that stood out against her mocha skin. Her dark chocolate brown hair paired with her eyes and sharper, structured features, gave her an exotic look.

The Master always told them he took an interest in them because whether they were slaves or fighters, he still got something out of their capture.

Bonnie slept with a hand-made blade under her pillow after that.

“The Master will be waiting for you in the Chamber Hall.” The guard informed them.

With that statement, he turned around and walked away, leaving Bonnie and Caroline in front of a wooden door.

They knew the Chamber Halls well. The Master would meet the fighters here to discuss their next battle would bring them. Unfortunately, the girls never had that luxury, they just get handed a weapon and then they get dragged to the Arena.

Their fights were for entertainment, rather than profit.

Bonnie suspected it was because The Master found it entertaining to watch and the moment the girls lost, he would have a reason to make them slaves and, Bonnie and Caroline knew exactly what was required for female slaves.

Caroline moved first, opening the door and entering with Bonnie right behind her.

Both girls stopped in their tracks as their eyes locked onto The Master sitting in his seat, but they were not alone.

There, standing in front of The Master was the male equivalent of themselves.

“Ah, it’s about time.” The Master said.

Bonnie and Caroline set their shoulders back and with cold stares they made their way over to them, stopping beside to the men. The girls kept their eyes forward, not noticing the glances the men beside them exchanged.

“Right,” The Masters started as he looked at the four fighters with a sadistic glint in his eyes. “I am not going to talk much and would rather just get straight to the point. It has come to my attention that while we have graciously supplied you with slaves who would do your bidding, none of you have accepted them.”

Bonnie clenched her jaw. She knew exactly what those slaves were for and she will be damned if he thought she was some whore that would sleep with random men.

“And that cannot happen. The Council has come to an agreement that seeing as there isn’t any fighters such as yourselves… Well there are but very few are as talented as you four… So The Council thinks maybe with your help, we can create them.”

At the word _‘create’_ , Bonnie’s eyes snapped over to The Master (She refused to call him her Master)

“And we don’t mean by training.”

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Caroline blench and both Stefan and Damon stiffen. Bonnie clenched her fists and bit down on her tongue, knowing it wouldn’t end well if she spoke out of turn.

“A guard will retrieve you four and they will take you each to a cell. You,” He pointed to Stefan. “And you,” He pointed to Caroline. “You’re fighting styles and physical features will make a great and… profitable spawn.”

The bile raised within Bonnie.

The Master smirked at them and then raised form his chair. “Get acquainted. You will be seeing one another often.”

And with that, he made his way out of the room, leaving the four fighters alone.

The silence was deafening. The men before then exchanged glances. They then turned to look at the girls, Stefan opened his mouth, only to close it again. Damon blinked every now and then, completely frozen.

Bonnie couldn’t help but glare that them and soon two guards came and roughly grabbed their arms, dragging them out of the room. Bonnie tried to keep Caroline in her sight but the moment her blonde friend vanished, she was being shoved into a cell. Damon stumbled in right after.

The steel doors slammed shut behind them. The moment she heard the lock turn, she spun around to look at the man before her.

Even dressed in rags, a loose and filthy pants and barefoot, he still looked handsome. No wonder the other fighters lined up to bed him.

“My name is Damon.” He said somewhat cocky, Bonnie noted.

She didn’t appreciate it.

“I know who you are.” She stated, her voice cold and detached.

Damon nodded and then smirked at her.

“And I know you, so that’s over.” He said, nodding to himself.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at his words and before she could say anything, Damon started unbuttoning his shirt.

Bonnie froze, her eyes widened.

“What are you doing?” Bonnie asked, her voice loud.

Damon stopped and stared at her. “I’m taking my clothes off. We need to be undressed for us to do this.”

Bonnie didn’t even register when he shrugged off his shirt and tossed it onto the stiff cell bed. Damon looked over to her, his icy blue eyes ran over every inch of her body and he took a step closer.

“Need some help?” He asked in a deep voice as he moved closer.

When his sweet, musky scent hit her nose, her body reacts automatically. She reared her leg back and slammed her foot against his chest, which shoved his back right into the steel door.

“Like it rough, I see.” He grinned at her.

“If you think you’re touching me, much less sleeping with me, you need to think again.” Bonnie forced out.

Damon sighed and rolled his eyes. “So the rumors are true.” He looked at Bonnie. “Breath-taking in every sense of the word.”

Bonnie glared at him and then made her way over to the far corner of the room. She planted herself down and looked up at Damon with narrowed eyes. He clenched his jaw and made his way over to the bed, not even bothering to put his shirt back as he laid down.

“Just so you know, they want this. And they have interesting ways of convincing you.” Bonnie remained silent.

 

                                 ***

 

Later that night as Bonnie and Caroline laid on their hard bunk, Bonnie couldn’t help but think back on what Damon said to her. She knew that if she doesn’t do as The Master ordered, she soon would be punished for it. When she and Damon had exited their cell, The Master had taken on look at them and the bed and Bonnie recognized that look instantaneously.

“How did it go?” Caroline whispered to her.

Bonnie sighed as she continued to stare up at the ceiling. “Fine. You?”

When Caroline didn’t answer, Bonnie rolled over on her side to look at the blonde. She ran her eyes over her body, checking for bruises but she found none.

Caroline turned her head to look over at Bonnie. “He was nice.”

Bonnie stared at her and Caroline looked away, returning her eyes to the ceiling.

“He told me he wouldn’t force me and that he understands. He actually sat down with me and we talked.”

Praise whatever God was watching over her. Bonnie released a small sigh of relief as she rolled herself back onto her back. Neither she nor Caroline said anything, they just laid there, each lost in thought and soon, sleep took over.

It’s a month later when things started getting complicated.

Bonnie got chosen for more fights, people were starting to bet more on her and they in turn forced Bonnie to have to improve herself in every way.

She was no longer placed against women from other countries but also against men… Men that towered over her in both frame and length.

Caroline didn’t have it easy as well.

It all came down when they pinned Bonnie and Caroline for the first time against a group of men… Eight men.

They were older than the girls and Bonnie could tell by the cold hungry look in their eyes that the fight would be vicious.

That day, Bonnie and Caroline didn’t fail. For the first time, the girls worked together, fighting back to back.

They were beat, they were bruised.

The viewers kept chanting, “More! More!”

So more they got.

Bonnie ended up beaten on the ground and Caroline has a leg that was angled awkwardly and a shoulder that was dislocated.

There were four men, but the last straw for both girls were the hungry and lusted look in their eyes.

Neither of them remember much after that. They just fought… and killed every single man in there.

The Arena was dead silent.

 

                                  ***

 

The boys- as Bonnie liked to call them- came to their cell that night.

They told them in hushed tones that The Master thought there were here for something else so they had to keep their voices down. In each of their hands was a bowl of water and a cloth.

Damon took care of Caroline and Stefan took care of Bonnie.

“Thank you.” Caroline whispered to them when they finished.

Stefan looked over to her and even though Bonnie couldn’t see him clearly, she could tell her was pained and worried. Damon looked no different.

Stefan cleared his throat and looked at Damon.

“Listen,” He looked at Bonnie and Caroline. “The Master isn’t very happy with us. That fight was to demonstrate that if we don’t as he says, he will kill us. Not with his own hands but he will.”

“That’s not going to happen.” Bonnie stated.

Stefan turned his brown eyes on her.

“You’re time for the battle is coming close. He can’t afford to lose two fighter like you and he will do anything to stop you from leaving. He knows if you battle for your freedom, you will leave and he will lose money. According to law, after six years a fighter gets one chance to fight for their freedom and when a player wins, he or she can take one person with them. He can’t afford that.”

Caroline clenched her jaw, trying to keep her emotions in check. “So what? We have your children and they are brought into this life? No!”

Damon reached over and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “There is nothing we can do. All four of us are suffering. The other fighters know something is going on and they are getting agitated.”

Stefan shifted slightly and that’s when Bonnie noticed the way he stiffly moved his chest and arms and the way in which he winced every time. She looked over both Damon and Stefan, who both had their shirt buttoned up all the way.

“He has been torturing, hasn’t he?”

Damon and Stefan both looked down and away from the girls’ eyes. Caroline gaped at them and Bonnie’s stomach turned.

“It’s nothing we haven’t been through.” Stefan said, giving Caroline as reassuring smile. “But we need a plan. They check the sheets in our cells. They know we are not having sex.”

Bonnie looked over to Caroline before she turned to the boys, giving them a stern and hard look.

“We are not giving up. We fight for another year. We take the beating. We take the torture. And when Caroline and I finally get out battle.” She locked eyes with Stefan and Damon. “You two are coming with us.”

 

                                 ***

 

“LET HER GO!”

The grip on her arm tightened, holding Bonnie back. She struggled against Damon’s hold but he doesn’t budge. Bonnie glared at The Master, her green eyes darkening with anger as he stared right back at her.

She locked eyes with Caroline.

Caroline’s eyes were wide, her throat moving as she swallowed, her skin grazing the sword against her neck. Stefan’s eyes flickered from Damon and Bonnie to Caroline, down to the sword against his own neck.

“I have warned you, Bonnie.” The Master sneered at her.

She stopped struggling against Damon’s hold and focused her deadly gaze at him. “Now… Caroline and Stefan have done their part.”

Bonnie froze at his words. Her eyes snapped to Caroline in shock. She knew Stefan and Caroline’s feelings ran deeper since the four of them formed a companionship but to think that they went that far…

“Oh, yes. Stefan and Caroline have done as they should. And judging by the look in their eyes, they did it willingly.”

The Master smirked at them.

“So,” He continued. “You and Damon are going into that cell tonight. You are going to follow my orders or tomorrow when the sun has risen, you will be seeing your friends on display in the Arena while you both battle to the death.”

Bonnie felt Damon’s grip on her tighten, pulling her closer him and away from Caroline. She couldn’t understand how he could be so calm right now!

The Master nodded to the guards. “Take them.”

The guards grabbed their arms and hauled them away from Caroline and Stefan. Bonnie followed, her body moving in autopilot. She didn’t look at Damon, her eyes stared blankly in front her. She didn’t even realize they were by the cell until she was tossed to the ground and Damon was shoved inside too.

The metal clanked and the sound echoed through the room.

They both waited, listening as the guards footsteps faded. Damon turned around and moved to help Bonnie up but she slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch me.” She spat at him, pushing herself up and she moved away from him.

“Bon,” Damon sighed and took a step closer to her whilst Bonnie moved back. “I didn’t want it to happen this way, Bon. But we don’t have a choice.”

Bonnie looked at him, her sharp features slowly broke from the raging battle from within her. She knew all of this! She knew she didn’t have choice. Caroline’s life depended on this, but they had come so far. They took the beatings, the torture for nine months. And they were just supposed to give up?

She felt something warm cup her face.

Her green eyes snapped to meet the beautiful pale blue shaded eyes.

“It will be over before you know it,” Damon told her softly.

She could see the emotions coiling in his eyes. He was looking at her, silently begging her. She knew how much he loved Stefan, it’s one of the reasons she had come to care for the cocky bastard. She loved how caring and soft was with Caroline and it made her accept his cocky side more easily.

“Do you trust me?”

Bonnie stared at him closely. She closed her eyes. Giving in, she leans her head lightly against his palm before nodding. She kept her eyes closed but she could feel his face drawing nearer and nearer until his breathe warmed her lips. She sucked in a breath, and then she was tasting him for the first time. He tasted sweet and salty.

She felt Damon’s other hand cup her face, gently holding her head in his hands and he tilted it up and deepened the kiss slightly more. Her arms reached up and she gripped the sides of his shirt, fisting the fabric.

When Damon took a small step back, Bonnie followed.

She just continued to kiss him, forcing her mind to fade away from Caroline and Stefan.

She needed to trust Damon right now.

When Damon’s lips left hers, they were both panting slightly, their breathe mingling. Bonnie pulled away from Damon, watching with frightened eyes as he swallowed and started to unbutton his shirt.

Bonnie clenched her fists, forcing her hands to stop shaking.

Damon shrugged off the worn out material, tossing it to the side before he looked up and locked eyes with Bonnie. Knowing what he wanted, Bonnie moved closer to him, capturing his lips once more. She allowed her hands to wonder over Damon’s scarred body.

When Damon’s hands drifted up from her arms to her shoulders, she did nothing as he slowly shifted the fabric off her shoulder…

 

                                  ***

 

Six week later, Bonnie was standing in the Arena, her armor heavy on her body. She narrowed her eyes at her two opponents. She looked around the Arena over to the long solid wall on the far left side.

A wall that divided the Arena into two. Bonnie was on one side and Caroline was on the other.

A man, 6’4, if she estimated, stood on front of her with a sword in each hand. She knew she was going to suffer painfully and she was going to die painfully if she lost this fight.

She looked to the right on the far side of the Arena at her second opponent as it circled its cage: A Cheetah.

“Fight!”

The man launched himself at her with his swords which she blocked effortless only to have his knee slammed into her stomach. Bonnie stumbled back, shaking her head as she forced the pain to fade.

It only got worse…

Her mind blanked out, she allowed her body to move instinctively, letting go of the small humanity she had within her. She felt The Fighter inside her rise. She doesn’t know how long is had been, all she knew was that her body was in pain, her body was bleeding, the trailing blood kept her grounded.

Soon she landed painfully on the dirty.

She stared up the sword as it swung down at her and, with blinding speed, she swept her leg out, kicking the hand holding the sword. Even her opponent was shocked as Bonnie kneed him in the groin, before reaching for the sword on the ground, impaling it in his stomach.

She felt, rather than heard, the man gasp. She pulled out the sword only to force it into his rib-cage. As the man leaned down, she could feel his blood falling down in her arms, washing over her body from its open stomach wound.

Bonnie shoved it further in and that is all it took for the man to fall down onto her.

 

                                 ***

 

She stared at the cheetah that they released from his cage the moment the man fell.

It’s the fast animal, so its legs was the best way to go.

She got into a crouched position, glaring at the Cheetah. The animal flicked his tongue out in anticipation for the meal it was about to have.

When he launched at her, Bonnie bend her body back, ducking as he jumped over her.

She rolled. She dodged. She ducked. She stabbed.

He attacked. He clawed at her. He twists and turns with such agility, Bonnie would have almost found it beautiful.

Finally after what feels like hours, Bonnie got him, slicing his leg with one side of the sword, twisting it and then impaling it into the cheetah’s side.

The animal whined and Bonnie twisted the sword to end his pain.

She got up, moving away as the Cheetah fell limping onto the dirty.

Dead silence.

Bonnie, panting with sweat dripping down body, turned around and looked up, right towards the highest seat. Where he can see both sides of the fight.

She waited, listening to see if she could hear anything on the other side. She watched everyone. Half the people were staring at her, while the others had their eyes on the other side.

All of them stood in silence. Paralyzed with shock.

Her body sagged.

A smirk forms on her lips, and turned her eyes towards him once more. The man who had made her life a living hell. Even though she couldn’t see him, her vision slightly blurred, she could feel his glare directed right at her and the victor on the other side of the wall.

Turning, she limped out of the Arena. She reached the small opening where hours ago, both she and Caroline had gone their separate ways. She turned, an exhausted smile forming her lips as a hand clasped hers.

She gave it a squeeze and nodded towards the blonde.

As they took another step, an ear shattering cheer erupted in the Arena behind them.

Caroline and Bonnie ignored everything around them as they limped their way towards their cell to gather their things.

The other fighter all stared at them as they walked by. Some gave them envious looks, some nodded proudly at them.

When they reached their cells, the two men sitting on their bed jumped up and gathered the girls into their arms. They placed hard kisses on their heads, hugging the girls to their chest.

“Let’s go.” Caroline said when she pulled away from Stefan.

They all nod, and gathered up what little they could call their own and left. They didn’t have much on their person’s, just the clothes on their back (And an extra pair) and a few scraps of food and water for their journey.

When they all walked out of the gates, moving away from the Castle, a cool gush of wind blew against them, cooling them off. They all felt it, the change in the atmosphere and the change in themselves.

Caroline laced her fingers through Stefan’s as the four survivors continued to walk, wanting to get as far away from the Castle as they could. The sand under their feet felt foreign, even if it is the same sand that coated the floor of the Arena.

The air seemed fresher, cleaner.

They stopped miles later, finding shade under a few trees. They were a few miles away from a nearby village, where they hoped they would find shelter.

“Holy gods,” Damon breathed out, before turning around and slamming his lips against Bonnie’s. She allowed him to kiss her, letting the physical contact provide him the necessary comfort. When he pulled away and pulled her into him, she hissed in pain.

“Sorry, sorry.” He muttered into her hear, loosening his grip before he eventually pulled back.

Damon cupped face once more. “I’m just glad you’re alive.” He looked behind her. “Both of you.”

Bonnie turned around, looking at Stefan with a small smile. Caroline untangled her arms around his waist and limped over to Damon, pulling him into a tight hug. Stefan followed soon with Bonnie.

They embrace one another for a long time, taking in each others presence and the feeling of finally being free.

Pulling back, they smiled at one another.

“We made it. It’s just the four of us now.” Stefan stated, looking around.

“Actually,” Caroline spoke up. “It’s the five of us.”

She moved her hands down, placing her palms over her stomach, giving everyone a wide, breathe-taking smile.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S... I never watched one episode of Vampire Diaries.... *Covered eyes*


End file.
